


Tryptic

by Joolz



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-18
Updated: 2002-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joolz/pseuds/Joolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three scenes from the life of SG1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryptic

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 era
> 
> For the benefit of those who don’t spend their free time hanging out in art galleries, a Triptych is a style of painting, where there are three separate panels joined or shown together. They will often be scenes related to the same subject, but different aspects. For example, Three Scenes from the Life of John the Baptist.

Left Panel: Risk Assessment

 

Major Ferretti was looking forward to this. He didn’t know exactly what response O’Neill was going to have to his little news item, but he was sure it wouldn’t be, ‘Oh, thanks. See you later.’ Should be good for a chuckle anyway.

Louis and his team stepped out of the wormhole and onto the ramp of the Gate Room, and there was SG1 all kitted up and ready to take their place on Oonam. The culture there was friendly, but complex. They offended easily, but at the same time were overly fond of jokes. It was like walking a tightrope. Advancement on the treaty was continually being delayed while one side or the other recovered from accidental and intended misunderstandings. It was thought that SG1 might be a more appropriate contact team in this instance. Well, not SG1, exactly. Dr. Jackson, specifically, and the Colonel wasn’t loaning his Anthropologist out anymore. Ferretti was confidant that Jackson would get a handle on things to the point where he could keep O’Neill from permanently blowing the negotiations. And Teal’c was a plus, too. He had a sobering effect on all but the most incorrigible joker.

The Major saluted Colonel O’Neill as he stepped down onto the floor and the support crew came forward to relieve them of weapons and packs. “Colonel. I hope you have better luck making progress with this bunch than we did.”

“I’m sure you did your best, Major. Not everyone’s got Daniel’s touch. He’ll have them eating out of his hand in no time. Any last minute advice?”

“No sir. You’ve seen our reports, and most of it’s in there. One thing though. You remember how gender is a non-issue on Oonam as far as forming couples goes?”

Dr. Jackson spoke up, “Yes. Since no preferential treatment is shown for same or opposite sex couples, they have fallen naturally into three fairly even groupings. That’s very unusual, of course, as societal pressures in all but the most advanced cultures tend to favor pairings which will result in more offspring and thus the reproduction of the productive workforce. I’m looking forward to finding out what factors are in play among the Oonams to relieve that pressure.”

Dr. J sure did know how to babble. “Uh, yeah.” Ferretti turned back to the Colonel. “It’s that we just found out that Pilgar, the lead negotiator, recently broke up with his partner and is very much on the look out for a new one. Seems he’s also in a phase where he’s batting for the other team, if you know what I mean.”

O’Neill did. He threw his shoulders back and exploded, “Okay, that’s it. Daniel’s on a short leash as of now.”

Jackson managed to utter a surprised “What?”

This was perfect. Ferretti couldn’t have scripted it better. There were incessant rumors around the base that O’Neill and Jackson were together, almost as many as said O’Neill and Carter were together, and Louis liked to rib his superior officer about it whenever possible.

He proceeded, having practically been fed the line, “What’s that, sir? You think Daniel is attractive?”

The older man placed his hands on his hips and glared. “Ferretti, I’ve done the risk assessment here. I accept that I have to have a civilian scientist on my team and all that goes with that, but could I have a short, pudgy one that blends into the background? Neeew.” His glare shifted to his team mate. “I have to get one that looks like a goddamn Boticcelli angel. Stirs up hormones in the wrong people all over the galaxy.”

Jackson’s mouth was hanging open and his eyebrows were up near his hairline hearing himself described that way. This was good! And the Colonel kept the show going.

“And as if THIS…” with an air of helplessness he waved a hand up and down in front of the beet-red archaeologist, “…wasn’t bad enough, I have THIS to contend with too.” His hand swung over to indicate his 2IC.

Carter had been trying to suppress a smirk at the treatment her colleague was getting, but her face transformed instantly into indignation. “Sir, I can take care of myself!”

“Of course you can, Carter. So can Daniel for that matter. I’m just sayin’. I would be remiss in my duties as team leader if I didn’t consider all the risk factors when we went into a new situation. That includes having two of the best looking examples of the human race to watch out for.”

Now both the younger members of SG1 were staring.

General Hammond’s voice called down to them. “Colonel O’Neill, is there a problem? Is SG1 ready to go?”

“We’re ready, sir. Dial her up.”

Ferretti said innocently, “Good luck, sir. Pilgar will be waiting for you on the other side.”

As the wormhole engaged, Carter and Jackson brought their heads together into whispering distance and locked arms as they headed up the ramp.

O’Neill moved up beside the Jaffa and said quietly, “Don’t leave his side. That’s an order.”

The large man nodded, and the two of them disappeared through the Gate.

After the ring shut down, Ferretti stood for a moment gazing at it in satisfaction. Oh, yes, that was a highly successful maneuver. Especially considering that it was Colonel O’Neill’s charms that he had talked up most enthusiastically to Pilgar before leaving, while stressing that Dr. Jackson was only interested in women. The Oonam weren’t the only ones who liked a good joke.

 

 

Center Panel: That’s so good

 

When Jack stealthily entered the office, Daniel was slumped with his body facing the computer terminal and his head bent over an enlarged photograph at its side. He was able to move in close without the scientist even noticing he was there.

“Whatcha doin’?”

Daniel jumped and twisted his head around farther at the noise, but before he could speak his face contracted into a grimace of pain. His hand flew to his shoulder and he sucked in a sharp gasp of air.

“Hey, Daniel, are you alright?”

The younger man turned his whole body toward his friend, grimacing. “Yeah. I was just sitting in that one position for too long. Got a crick in my neck.”

Jack turned the swivel chair back toward the desk and stepped in behind Daniel. “Let Colonel O’Neill’s Magic Fingers do something about that.” After palpating the offending shoulder he brought his thumbs together and pressed.

Daniel jumped again, this time barely stifling a scream of pain. “That hurts! Ow!”

“Just relax. This isn’t a crick, it’s a full-blown knot. How long have you been at this, anyway?”

“What time is it?” He looked at the clock and flinched. “Oh. I guess it’s been about ten hours.”

“That’s just like you. Your head gets busy and you forget you even have a body. I’m going to get this loosened up, and then no more translating for today.”

“But this is important. And fun.” As Jack continued to work at his neck and shoulders Daniel tried to reach up to stroke the photograph of an intricate set of symbols. He thought better of it and let his hand fall into his lap. “Seriously, Jack, you have no idea how exciting this is. It’s a hybrid of at least three different Earth languages which have additionally been transformed by the alien environment. It’s very challenging. It would be challenging to anyone. And I’m figuring it out. Do you know what that means? It’s an entirely new language construct which opens the door to understanding an entirely new culture, and I’m the first person on Earth to ever read it. Once I have it translated, I’ll be able to share it and we’ll learn so much! It’s such an honor to…” He was silenced by one thumb digging into his shoulder, not moving, just pressing down.

*********

Sam was passing by in the hall when she heard a low moan sound from behind Daniel’s partially closed office door. She stopped. It sounded like someone was in pain. Then she heard Daniel’s slightly slurred voice.

“God, Jack, that’s so good. Your hands… didn’t know you were….”

“Is it too much, Daniel? Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

“Don’t you dare. Oh, God. Oh. Ohhhhhhh.”

“You like that, do you?”

“It’s so… Jesus, I’m going limp.”

“No you’re not. You’re still hard as a rock. Poor Danny. Just wait till I’m done with you.”

Samantha’s face flushed as her imagination filled in the picture.

Just then General Hammond and Teal’c walked up behind her. The Texan drawled, “Major, you just gonna stand there all day? We’re on our way in there.”

“Um, sir, I’m not sure that’s such a good idea right now.”

Another low moan resonated within the room. “Oh, Jack. That’s so good.”

General Hammond’s eyebrows shot up as he looked the woman in the face.

“Major, has someone’s mind taken a little detour into the gutter?”

With that he pushed past her, shoved the door open and walked in. Teal’c followed close behind with a puzzled look for his teammate.

She took a deep breath and entered the room herself, to find Daniel sprawled bonelessly in his chair with the Colonel’s hands on his shoulders.

General Hammond announced teasingly. “Doctor Jackson, Colonel. Major Carter thought we might be interrupting something.”

Daniel replied, “You’ll only be interrupting if Jack stops what he’s doing.”

O’Neill grinned and said, “Oh, don’t worry. We’re not done here yet. What can we do for you, sir?”

“I just came by to see if Dr. Jackson is finished with that translation.”

Fascinated, Sam watched the Colonel’s hands strategically deployed beneath Daniel’s T-shirt where he had stretched it out at the neck. The slightest pressure caused Daniel to twitch and gasp. He let his head role to one side to give Jack better access.

Jack pleaded with the General, “Oh come on, sir, give the kid a break. He’s just about worked himself into the ground on this. Will it matter so much if it isn’t done until tomorrow?”

Daniel stiffened. “Jack…”

“Down boy.”

The General smiled at them fondly. “SG6 is waiting for the translation before they gate back to the planet, but I guess one more day won’t be the end of the world. Of either world.”

“Thanks, General.” Jack addressed his patient again. “Lean forward onto the desk. That’s it, rest your head on your arms.” He ran his fingers over the muscles of the broad back before him, then zeroed in on one shoulder blade.

Sam hadn’t thought Daniel could get more relaxed, but he just about melted under Jack’s not so soft touch. Feeling like a voyeur, she blushed again, and thought that she’d better get out of there before she embarrassed herself.

Jack looked over at them. “And Teal’c, what can we do for you?”

“I believe that it has been some time since DanielJackson has partaken of nourishment. I intended to coerce him into joining me for a meal in the commissary.”

“Good plan, Teal’c. Wait till I finish up here, and we can go together. And Carter?”

His strong hands were splayed out across Daniel’s back, rubbing gently and eliciting purring moans in response.

“Uh. I uh. I was just passing by.” Was her voice squeaking? Sounded like it to her.

“Well you can come too, then.”

She swallowed. “Yes, sir, I’m sure I will.” They looked at her. “I mean, sure.” She started to back out the door.

General Hammond followed her out, and before continuing down the hall leaned over and said quietly, “Major, you need to get out more.”

O’Neill’s voice called, “Carter?”

“Just going to the bathroom. I’ll meet you there.”

There was one immediately burning question: did she have time for a shower?

 

Right Panel: Those who wait

 

Because of Teal’c’s usual stoic nature, many people were under the impression that he didn’t feel pain. This was not true. It was simply that he had learned quickly that as a Jaffa, to permit others to see his suffering was a weakness he could not indulge in and yet hope to live. His body was the same as any other though, and the grievous injury he was currently experiencing howled through him with a deafening storm of agony. He simply gave no outward sign.

That would not fool DanielJackson, however. This human knew him too well, and would see his struggle. He would also worry and feel guilty because he could not do more to help him. Teal’c knew his friend well, too.

Teal’c opened his eyes and saw that DanielJackson was still in the same position as the last time he had made that effort. He was sitting against a wall of rock, with SamanthaCarter leaning against his chest, her head lolling to one side. While the archaeologist held a P-90 ready in one hand, the other was inside the woman’s torn shirt, pressing a blood soaked pad into the deep wound on her upper chest. His blue eyes were on Teal’c, who lay on the ground beside him.

As they looked at each other, Teal’c was surprised at the depth of his trust in the other man. For a Jaffa, for him, to be incapacitated and depending on the protection of others was nearly intolerable. But he knew that DanielJackson would let no further harm come to him. He would even sacrifice his own supremely valuable life if necessary to save Teal’c’s own spent one. This too was intolerable. He was, however, in no position to do anything about it.

They had been divided into teams. MajorCarter and Teal’c had been collecting mineral samples while their team mates investigated a ruined building. Without warning a pack of fierce animals had attacked them, obviously intent on rending them limb from limb. Before they were driven away, MajorCarter had been torn into with teeth and claws, and Teal’c had received wounds to his shoulder, leg, and across his abdominal pouch. The primta was not injured, but it was in shock and thus unable to begin healing its host.

Drawn by the noise, DanielJackson and O’Neill had run into the clearing to find their friends lying in pools of blood. It was immediately evident that they could not transport the injured ones back to the Stargate, so O’Neill had handed Daniel the woman’s fallen weapon, and said he would be back as soon as he could. Teal’c had observed through his weakened haze how O’Neill had stared for a moment into the younger man’s soul, as though he could transmit his own force of will to the other. His gaze said clearly to be careful, and to be alive when he got back. That they should all be alive when he got back.

He needn’t have worried about DanielJackson’s will. He had returned O’Neill’s look with equal vehemence, reminding his friend to be careful as well, and to remember that he would be traveling alone with a pack of killer animals roaming nearby. They spoke no more words. O’Neill nodded, took one last look at each of his companions, and then was gone.

That was almost two hours ago. Then the dead bodies of two of the creatures had been polluting the clearing. Now there were six. A short time after O’Neill’s departure the animals had attacked again, no doubt incited by the smell of blood. DanielJackson had acquitted himself as admirably as any warrior could have done, and the beasts had withdrawn. It was comforting to think that if the pack had remained in this area, perhaps O’Neill would reach the Gate without mishap. He should be in the SGC by now, perhaps even on the return journey with help.

Daniel Jackson’s voice sounded like it was coming from very far away.

“Teal’c? How do you feel?” The intense face was pinched with worry.

Teal’s heard his own voice, resonating in his head like a mere whisper. “Do not concern yourself.”

“I’m sorry I can’t change the bindings on your wounds, Teal’c, but Sam hasn’t stopped bleeding yet. It’s slowed down, but I’m worried that that might be a bad thing. I…I could give you some morphine if it would help?”

He felt his head, seemingly of its own volition, shake briefly in negation. “Morphine bad for Junior.” The effort of speaking had drained him critically, and his surroundings were starting to fade to black. He closed his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Teal’c. I want to do more for you, but…. Just remember you’re not alone here, okay? Both my hands are crucially occupied right now, but just imagine that I’ve laid one on your forehead, okay? I’m here. I won’t leave you. I promise.  
Okay?”

For Teal’c, that had never been in question. For him DanielJackson was the ultimate example of loyalty, of self-sacrifice, of commitment, and for the right reasons, not the ones he himself had learned as a boy. Perhaps his young friend did not realize that. Perhaps he believed that Teal’c could doubt him. He could not.

When they were back at the SGC and the four of them were well and whole again, he would have a talk with the scholar/warrior. But for now they would wait.

 

End


End file.
